Aunque tu no me quieras
by Kogaxe
Summary: YAOI,lemmon,YYxY SxJ YYxS JxY YxS...Seto y Yami han roto una relación destructiva, kaiba aun lo ama,yami quiere a alguien mas,yugi ha tenido varias novias pero no conoce el amor,joey es un artista sin inspiración, ¿podrá alguno conocer el amor verdadero?
1. Chapter 1

_Pues aquí estoy otra vez después de eeee mmm cuatro cinco años de ni siquiera pasearme por aca jajaja, aaa cosas, la escuela quizás y etc etc XDXDXD, pues deje un fic pendiente que aaaa como me latía y en alguna ocasión pensé en seguirlo, aún lo creo, pero todo se quedó en un propósito y ahora pretendo acabar este: una serie de enredos amorosos/sexuales entre los los personajes más yaoi de la serie, Yami Yugi Seto y Joey, combinaciones de todo tipo y casi casi un todos contra todos jee a ver cómo me va_

_**Summary : **_Varios años han pasado y… en dónde están ellos?

Seto Kaiba es el dedicado CEO de siempre de la corporación Kaiba, tuvo una destructiva relación con Yami y de la cual aún siente estragos. Yami tiene éxito en su carrera y es un posible CEO que aún extraña enfermizamente a Kaiba y lo cual no le deja ver el amor que siente por Yugi, quien es un tímido estudiante de Informática que es perseguido por las chicas por su adorable carácter, él comparte departamento con su mejor amigo, Joey, un artista visual independiente y despreocupado que no ha encontrado inspiración. Todos se encontrarán en una fiesta de cumpleaños no deseada…

**Capítulo 1: La situación actual**

Afuera el cielo azul e infinito decoraba un vívido paisaje que invitaba a ser presa de sus encantos y el sol de medio día brillaba a la mitad de tal decoración.

Poco le importaba al CEO de la corporación Kaiba como lucía el día, papeleo, formas que llenar, propuestas que aprobar y firmar, una montaña de burocracia amenazaba con sepultarlo y terminar con el último rastro de paciencia y coraje que le quedara, no obstante él se mantenía firme e indiferente ante semejante carga de trabajo, aún siendo presa de la monotonía diaria que implicaba su trabajo seguía desempeñándose como ningún otro: el compromiso con su trabajo, la responsabilidad que conllevaba el tomar las riendas de una empresa multimillonaria e internacional… sólo eso importaba, no temía a la monotonía, o a la soledad puesto que le bastaba tener a la persona que había estado con él siempre, su hermano Mokuba, al que había visto crecer y madurar con el paso de los años sin dejar de verlo como su pequeño protegido, aún cuando aquel pequeño de aspecto activo estaba no muy lejos de concluir sus estudios en la preparatoria de Dominó, sus facciones infantiles seguían dibujándosele en el rostro contrastando con las recién aparecidas, juveniles y masculinas a la vez, pareciéndose cada vez más a su hermano mayor.

Varios años habían pasado desde que, escéptico, había participado en aquellas aventuras que calificaba como simples juegos de niños que no tenían nada que hacer en eso entonces: recuerdos de un pasado milenario incierto, magia, hechicería, vidas pasadas, dioses, el corazón de las cartas y demás "bobadas", como solía llamarlas, habían quedado atrás varios años atrás…

Ahora todos esos niños habían crecido, sin embargo hubo un tiempo en su vida, no hacía mucho, que todo era diferente… la mansión Kaiba casi brincaba de alegría a diario puesto que el CEO se encontraba de buen humor todos los días, una sonrisa se le dibujaba ampliamente en el rostro y, sin dejar su semblante frío y calculador, se dirigía a las personas que le rodeaban de una manera bastante distinta, una más cordial y hasta agradable.

Pero no más

La culpable: una relación destructiva que no sobrevivió más de cuatro meses en la cual de alguna manera se había visto emparejado con su eterno y más acérrimo rival, el supuesto ex faraón Yami.

Justamente en ese hermoso día de sol brillante y cielo cristalino se cumplía un año desde que ambos comenzaron aquella caótica relación.

-Disculpe señor Kaiba- una voz con tono mecánico interrumpió su trabajo así como sus vagas reflexiones sobre el pasado

-Dime- respondió al mismo tiempo que apretaba el botón para hablar por la bocina

-El joven Kaiba le busca, está en la línea 2

El mayor de los Kaiba no respondió, tan sólo se limito a contestar apesadumbrado el teléfono en la línea indicada.

-¿Pasa algo Mokuba?

-¡Claro que no hermano!- contestó alegre y despreocupado- Tan sólo quería saludarte y …ah! Confirmar que estarás en la casa para cenar.

-No lo sé aún tengo bastante trabajo ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¡Setoooo! Es tu cumpleaños, no puedo creer que lo olvidaras

Un leve y rápido escalofrió recorrió su pecho, claro, ahora recordaba…

-Emm- murmuró algo inentendible intentando articular las palabras- Sabes que no me gusta hacer un escándalo de algo tan trivial

-¡Trivial claro que no! Veintitrés años no es cualquier cosa Seto, además sabes que será algo discreto, sólo tu, yo, un enorme pastel y yfyfhamios- emitió sonidos que parecían no tener significado alguno

-¿Qué?

-Ah pero que tarde se ha hecho!! Es tiempo de mi próxima clase, nos vemos en la noche hermano!

Sin dar tiempo de replica Mokuba colgó el teléfono dejando por breves segundos al ojiazul escuchando el seco sonido del teléfono, parecía que no había otra opción, no iba a decepcionar a su pequeño hermano, el trabajo no era la excusa, después de todo podía dejar a cualquiera de sus asistentes como suplentes.

De alguna manera, su trabajo se había convertido en una puerta de escape, su mayor consuelo.

La situación actual de Kaiba: finalmente había regresado a dirigir su compañía, a concentrar toda su atención en ella, pero…¿eso era lo que en realidad quería?

En alguna otra parte de la ciudad el paisaje también brillaba y lucía esplendoroso, a Yami poco le interesaba.

Se encontraba ocupado frente al monitor de su computadora personal, tecleando rápidamente una serie de fórmulas, de vez en cuando se arreglaba los anteojos, que ayudaban a visualizar los caracteres en la pantalla, tomaba un efusivo sorbo de café y hojeaba fugazmente una serie de libros que tenía a su alcance.

El rey de los duelos estaba retirado, después de haber cumplido su destino milenario se encontró sin un propósito fijo en este nuevo mundo y después de algún tiempo probó la vida académica, se inscribió en la preparatoria Dominó, aún siendo uno de los estudiantes de mayor edad entre los cursos de primer nivel e ignorando el hecho de que Yugi y los demás ya estaban cursando el último semestre, consiguió graduarse con mención honorífica.

Todo gracias a su esfuerzo, dedicación y la ayuda de todos sus amigos, principalmente la de su pequeño amigo, compañero y aibou, Yugi, quien siempre le apoyó y admiró.

Y ahora vivía solo, en un departamento no muy lejos del campus universitario en el que estudiaba la carrera de Administración…

Había escogido dicha carrera después de haberlo meditado en una serie de ocasiones junto con su aibou, quien pensaba que sería lo ideal para él debido a su temple, su manera tan peculiar de tomar decisiones, coraje, ingenio en cuanto a estrategias de duelo y su pasado dirigiendo un imperio.

Al principio se mostró incrédulo pero fue sólo hasta después de haber aprobado el examen y cursado unos cuantos cursos que le dio la razón.

La vida le prometía un futuro exitoso y quizás hasta despreocupado fungiendo como el más alto mandatario de alguna empresa.

¿CEO yo? Había pensado en varias ocasiones, los maestros de la Universidad alguna vez le propusieron asistir a actividades extracurriculares las cuales incluían realizar prácticas de campo en un área de trabajo real, por ejemplo, la Corporación Kaiba…

Así fue como el ex faraón se aventuró a conocer las entrañas de tan conocida organización, todo ante la sorpresa del líder de la misma, Seto Kaiba.

Al otro lado de la ciudad el ya no tan pequeño Yugi se distraía de sus pesadas actividades cotidianas frente al televisor y sosteniendo un control, aún a sus veintidós años disfrutaba de los videojuegos como cuando tenía dieciséis.

Después de graduarse de la preparatoria eligió la carrera de Informática debido a su gusto por las matemáticas, la tecnología y su habilidad para crear juegos originales y de la nada.

Ahora vivía en un departamento no muy lejano de su antigua casa ya que trabajaba en la tienda de juegos por las tardes e iba a clases por la mañana.

No dejaba de ser un muchacho sensible, tierno e infantil, durante sus primeros años en la Universidad eso le había valido la atención de infinidad de chicas que fueron conquistadas por su simple forma de ser.

Y así, el tímido Yugi llegó a salir con algunas de ellas perdiendo el interés tras algunas breves semanas de relación.

Yami le había hablado de relaciones, noviazgo y rupturas, él mismo lo incitó y apoyó para que saliera con ellas, así como le prestó su hombro para llorar en varias ocasiones cuando su mejor amiga, Tea, se hubo marchado a cumplir su sueño a Nueva York.

El ex faraón llegó a creer que su pequeño aibou tenía el corazón roto por ver marcharse a su primer e inocente amor, pronto se dio cuenta que extrañaba más a la amiga que significó para él, por lo mismo creyó conveniente hablarle de aquel complicado tema llamado amor.

Yugi y Yami aún se frecuentaban, uno iba a la casa del otro, charlaban por horas, jugaban duelo de monstruos u otro juego de mesa, incluso el pequeño había sido el indicado en enseñarle de tecnología y demás avances modernos al atrasado faraón, jamás olvidaría la cara de su oscuridad al intentar hacer funcionar algo tan simple como una licuadora o las miradas de terror que instintivamente lanzaba a un celular o un estéreo cuando comenzaban a sonar…nada de eso tenía precio.

Por las noches de fines de semana o cuando no hallaban tiempo hablaban por teléfono durante horas, contándose el uno al otro como iba todo, comentándose alguna nueva estrategia de duelo, recordando el pasado alegremente.

Sin duda alguna, después de haber vivido como uno sólo durante varios años los había unido en algo más que mejor amigos, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía o la platica y en otras palabras no podían vivir el uno sin el otro.

En tantas relaciones efímeras e insípidas y con el corazón débil por haberse ilusionado, había sido Yami su mayor consuelo y amigo que llegó a pensar en éste como alguien más que un mejor amigo… Sin embargo fue durante el verano que Tea regresó a la ciudad por época vacacional y la fecha en la que paralelamente Yami había empezado una relación con el menos esperado, Seto Kaiba.

Un tiempo después, Tea regresó a Nueva York dejando a un Yugi más tranquilo y seguro de que su gran amistad había sido confundida con su tierno primer amor.

Actualmente Yugi Mutou compartía departamento con otro de sus mejores amigos, Joey Wheleer, quien había estado siempre para él, igual que su Yami y así los tres eran amigos inseparables.

Yugi adoraba a Joey como a un hermano mayor bastante protector.

Afuera, alguien si que gustaba del paisaje.

Joey, despreocupado y relajado observaba las nubes acostado sobre el pasto de algún parque en las afueras de la ciudad, con audífonos puestos y ojos entrecerrados, la fresca brisa despeinaba sus rubios cabellos, solitario y pensativo disfrutaba de poner la mente en blanco hasta que algún rayo de inspiración lo alcanzara.

Joey había conseguido graduarse de la preparatoria, no al mismo tiempo que sus amigos puesto que tenía algunas materias atrasadas debido a la carga de trabajo que significaba hacerse responsable de si mismo y de su padre alcohólico, así, después de mucho esfuerzo logró entrar a la Universidad, eligiendo una futura profesión que nadie esperaba: artista visual.

Durante el primer semestre se fugó de la casa dejando una nota a su padre y un poco de dinero ahorrado para que aquel pudiera sobrevivir, al menos hasta que encontrara la manera de sostenerse él mismo, posteriormente él y Yugi unieron el resto de sus ahorros con el motivo de empezar a pagar un espacioso departamento, para después ambos buscar un trabajo que fuera suficiente para terminar de pagar su nueva vivienda y en cuanto a Joey, lo suficiente como para pagar una carrera que demandaba cierta inversión económica.

Sufrió bastante y pasó por situaciones incómodas buscando trabajos que resultaban extenuantes y mal pagados, hasta que en una exposición de la Universidad su talento creativo fue apreciado: para su suerte, el CEO de Ilusiones Industriales, Maximilian Pegasus, se encontraba paseando por las galerías de arte de la renombrada institución cuando identificó un rostro conocido, al ver su obra quedó maravillado y no dudó en ofrecerle un puesto independiente como dibujante de propuestas para nuevas cartas.

El nuevo trabajo exigía compromiso puesto que se encontraría a prueba, aún así la paga era bastante aceptable, lo suficiente para pagar la mitad del departamento, la colegiatura, materiales necesarios, depositar cierta cantidad de forma anónima a nombre de su padre y darse algún modesto gusto personal, todo en un año.

El puesto fijo era aún más atractivo, sin embargo el joven Wheleer lo había rechazado en un par de ocasiones ya que quería terminar la escuela, aunque por otra parte, la sencillez como forma de vida le atraía más que una de lujos inútiles y presuntuosos.

Estaba contento con la vida.

El tiempo pasó y sin previo aviso anocheció en la ciudad de Dominó, el rubio inició su camino de regreso a casa y con su amigo al recordar que debían asistir a una invitación de fiesta de cumpleaños.

Continuará…

**Notas **

**Psss así** fue como me quedó buaaaa de repente me blokeo, este cap se terminó a las 2 de la mañana aaaaaaa, realmente suena a novela barata pero tiene un significado más profundo, bueno según yo…aaaa noo, soy un fraude *se tira al piso y hace un drama

Oigan… si lo leyeron todo por favor déjenme un review diciéndome que tan wacala o tan bueno kedó el primer cap, lo necesito aaaaaaaa T_T, si no no actualizo ay si ay si…..buaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Tiempos de paz.

El oscuro manto de la noche cubrió el brillante cielo de la ciudad de Dominó y Joey ya se encontraba de vuelta a casa, caminando solo por el parque y atendiendo únicamente al camino y a la música que escuchaba a través de sus audífonos, un clima frío y una brisa helada recorrió sus brazos desnudos, un escalofrío no se hizo esperar, a veces estaba tan sumergido en varios pensamientos a la vez que frecuentemente se olvidaba de ciertos asuntos, como cargar un suéter con él.

El joven de cabellos dorados se cubrió con los propios brazos intentando darse un poco de calor, apresuró el paso, se acomodó la mochila sobre la espalda y sujetó ambas asas sobre los hombros.

En qué momento había caído la noche sobre su cabeza, no lo sabía, de lo que sí estaba conciente era de que ya estaba muy atrasado en cuanto a la hora en la que supuestamente se encontraría con Yugi, sin mencionar que también faltaba arreglarse un poco; una tarde tendido sobre el pasto y cerca de aspersores le había despeinado por completo y ensuciado la ropa de pasto, lodo y hojas secas. Su aspecto no era algo que le preocupara del todo realmente, sin embargo había prometido a su pequeño amigo de ojos escarlata estar presentable para la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kaiba…

Y aún cuando no entendía porqué era tan importante para Yugi, tenía que cumplir.

-Sin duda será incómodo - pensó al tener el recuerdo de Kaiba presente en su memoria.

Nunca antes se habían llevado bien sino que todo lo contrario, ambos parecían estar más a gusto peleando el uno con el otro que intentando hacer migas, pero tampoco era el pensamiento que llamaba su atención sino uno que refería a otro de sus mejores amigos, Yami.

Todos habían sido testigos de una serie de peleas, malentendidos, engaños, rupturas escandalosas y reconciliaciones dudosas por las que la, ahora, ex pareja conformada por Yami y Seto había atravesado en un pasado no muy distante, apenas ocho meses de su última y definitiva ruptura y la resaca no parecía tener un fin.

El ex miembro de la realeza se encontraría presente como lo había dicho Yugi, nuevamente se verían las caras, estando en terreno Kaiba y rodeado de personas que sin duda simpatizaban más con él, sería toda una experiencia, no era que pensara mal de su mejor amigo pero estaba seguro de que Yami lo disfrutaría internamente, ganarle a su rival una vez mas y en su propia casa, estar presente para ver como una mueca retorcida distorsionaba su cara, la situación sería algo así, no importando quien fuera el culpable de transformar aquella relación en una destructiva.

Existía también la posibilidad de que Kaiba se hartara de la situación terminando por echar a todos de la residencia, en cualquier caso, el despreocupado artista se divertiría a sus anchas, de permanecer la fiesta disfrutaría de volver a ver a todos sus amigos reunidos, de terminar sentados en la acera contraria y observando la mansión desde lejos, él propondría visitar un barcillo que conocía, famoso por el ambiente íntimo que llegaba a alcanzar, ahí podrían hablar de todo lo ocurrido en todos esos meses de no verse.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y sonar rompiendo con la ilusión de sus pensamientos.

-Joeyyy- reconoció aquella voz de ligero tono infantil al instante- no creo que me alcances

-No no no!! Yugi, sólo tomo un taxi y verás que llego en- miró su reloj- veinte minutos

-Ah no te marcaba para eso, lo que pasa es que Yami acaba de hablar

"Demonios! De manera que prefirió dejarlo por la paz, vaya así que caso tiene." Pensó desilusionado

-Aaaa viejo, dile que vaya, yo lo defenderé en todo momento de ese arrogante niño rico

-Jajaja- no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada- No es eso amigo, me acaba de hablar para decirme que está cerca de tu escuela y pasará por ti

-Sabes, me suena a que ya sabías que llegaría tarde y lo enviaste por mi intencionalmente- recriminó pretendiendo estar enojado.

-Jajaja- volvió a reír divertido- pues ya ves, te conozco tan pero tan bien

-Pequeño demonio- bromeó- ¿Bueno entonces en donde está nuestro faraón?

-Estacionado frente a la entrada del parque en el que seguramente estás

-Ah claro claro, tu lo sabes todo-dijo sin apartar aquel tono bromista que a todos agradaba, al mismo tiempo que caminaba más tranquilo hacia la entrada- viejo no es justo que me espíes

-Aja imagíname de gabardina y gafas oscuras

El rubio comenzó a carcajearse ante el comentario.

-Jajaja…aaa…ya me voy, ya llegó la limosina- colgó al ver aquel modesto auto y a su dueño recargado sobre éste llamándolo con los brazos extendidos, enseguida se aproximó con paso rápido hacia ambos, a unos pasos de cercanía se apresuro a abrazar firme y amistosamente a su amigo.

-¡¡Yami!! Debería golpearte por no ir a visitarme

-Ey Joey tranquilo que voy a tu casa al menos una vez a la semana- respondió al reclamo y al abrazo con una sonrisa y brillo en los ojos, también había extrañado a ese enérgico "cachorro".

-No te hagas, vas a ver a Yugi, nunca te encuentro

-Pues porque seguramente te la pasas vagando por aquí, a propósito ¿has estado jugando fútbol, luchas o algo así?- cuestionó al apartarse del abrazo y darse cuenta del estado de su ropa.

-Eehh no, hoy no, jajaja, bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-Joey- dijo al mismo tiempo que una amplia sonrisa se hacia notar- nunca cambies

-Tu tampoco

Yami abrió la puerta del conductor, entró al vehículo y quitó el seguro de la otra puerta dejando pasar a Joey, dentro, éste no pudo evitar notar una enorme bolsa de papel con motivos de fiesta en el asiento trasero, colorida, decorada en el interior por papel azul y en el exterior por dibujos de globos, pasteles y otras cosas alegres. Pero no hizo comentario alguno, algo que Yami notó claramente pero tampoco se inmutó sino que optó por encender el estéreo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y sólo se oía vagamente una melodía, un piano era el único instrumento, se escuchaba lejana y relajante, arrulladora quizás, por lo que el rubio no pudo evitar cabecear un poco para apoyarse contra el cristal de la ventana.

-Es de parte de todos nosotros

-¿Ah? Que…cómo dices- dijo Joey adormilado

-El regalo…fue idea de todos

-¿Quiénes todos?

-Pueees, Tristán, Bakura, Yugi, Mokuba, Duke…incluso Tea, que estuvo de acuerdo por teléfono…y eee…firmó la tarjeta por e-mail

-Y yo porqué no sabía?

-Bueno Joey fue algo que se nos ocurrió apenas esta mañana, tu sabes…llamé a Yugi pero me dijo que tus profesores se molestaban si contestabas el celular a mitad de una clase…por eso, pues… me mandó para recogerte, espero que no te hayas ofendido.

-No te preocupes viejo, ya firmaré la tarjeta y diré que fue idea mía

Ambos rieron al unísono, Yami aliviado y Joey por compromiso, enseguida se percató de que lo que dijo tenía al menos tres contradicciones, de habérseles ocurrido apenas esa mañana, cómo era posible que hubieran logrado hacer contacto con Tea al otro lado del mundo y siempre atareada, al igual que Tristán dando clases de deporte en dos turnos o Duke que también dirigía una empresa. Contestar el celular no era problema y él lo sabía, por otra parte, ¿no dijo Yugi que Yami se había ofrecido para recogerlo?

No sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del rey de los duelos, ni quería imaginárselas, en ese momento creyó prudente no comentar al respecto, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar en aquel bar, estaba seguro que algo no saldría bien en la mansión.

El "cachorro" durmió durante la mayor parte del camino hasta que escucho que la música instrumental era reemplazada por una más ruidosa y rítmica, una luz se filtró por el cristal de la ventana obligándolo a despertar.

-Yami…bájale a tu escándalo- dijo medio dormido y agitando la mano en dirección al aludido

-Jajaja Joey ya llegamos- comentó alzando un poco la voz debido al alto volumen de la música de la fiesta dentro de la mansión.

El rubio, sorprendido, abrió los ojos de par en par desperezándose al instante y recorriendo el lugar al que acababan de arribar con la mirada.

En alguna ocasión había visto y entrado a la residencia Kaiba, aunque la recordaba aburrida y como cualquier otra, como la de Pegasus, rebosante de lujos inútiles y que sólo reflejaba una cierta falta de cariño, ahora estaba diferente, adornada por globos y serpentinas, grandes bocinas junto a la entrada principal, luces de colores en las fuentes cercanas y música que animaba a bailar.

-Jamás me lo espere de Kaiba- dijo Joey boquiabierto saliendo del auto

-Él no sabe nada- respondió Yami

-No me digas que tuuu…

-No, claro que no- se apresuró a responder intentando no perder el semblante de seguridad que le caracterizaba, sin embargo un ligero sonrojo se asomó alrededor de la nariz.

Joey no lo notó, ya que algo más llamó su atención, vio que el pequeño Kaiba, Mokuba, se acercaba a recibirlos corriendo.

Casi no lo reconoció con su nuevo aspecto, se había cortado el cabello dejándolo un poco más largo que el de su hermano, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado y una camisa blanca rayada, se parecía tanto a Seto, sólo que él se veía mucho más alegre y accesible.

-¡Muchachos! Si vinieron- y la voz si que le había cambiado- Yami, hermano- dijo por costumbre saludándolo chocando las manos y puños, una manera que al parecer había inventado él mismo. – Joey, bienvenido- el aludido imitó el saludo

-Muchacho, la última vez que te ví eras un niño molesto de melena abundante- dijo el joven de ojos color miel sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por evitar una carcajada, los tres rieron Mokuba sonrojándose visiblemente.

Dentro de la residencia ya se encontraban Duke y Tristán conversando a carcajadas, Yugi y Ryou más discretos pero igual de alegres, por su parte, Bakura y Marik tomaban sorbos de lo que seguramente era alguna bebida cara del bar de la mansión, ambos bromeando y de vez en cuando golpeando el hombro del otro amistosamente, los seis voltearon en el momento en el que el trío cruzó y no tardaron en levantarse de sus lugares para ir hasta ellos.

-Eee llegó el faraón- dijo Bakura despeinando a Yami

-No no!! Me pegas lo borracho con tu simple aliento- todos rieron

-Uy que delicado- defendió Marik

-¿Y tu qué, no deberías cuidar su tumba?- dijo Joey pasando el brazo por su hombro

-Naaa, estoy de vacaciones, llegué ayer, gracias por preguntar- se fingió ofendido

-Ay ya dejen de pelear señoritas- dijo Tristán en voz alta

-Estuviste jugando en el lodo cachorro o ahora que te pasó?- preguntó Duke a Joey al ver el estado de su ropa, éste sólo lo arremedó en tono gracioso e hizo ademán de querer golpearlo en la cara.

-Pero si eso no es nada- comentó Yugi alegre- a veces parece que juega a la guerra, regresa cubierto de ramas, lodo y hojitas como si estuviera camuflado- todos rieron, incluso Joey.

-Jajaja, ya te imagino Joey, intentando infiltrarte para quitarle un dulce a un niño en el parque- agregó Ryou- las risas y comentarios no cesaron en un rato

-Chicos, chicos!- exclamó Mokuba gritando para ser escuchado en medio de tantas risas, todos atendieron- No saben que feliz me hace el verlos a todos reunidos después de tanto tiempo, a nombre de ya saben quien les agradezco…

-Dime algo Mokuba- se acercó Tristán poniendo un brazo sobre el hombro del joven- ¿estás seguro de que son hermanos? Digo, tu eres tan agradable y cortés, Kaiba seguramente ya hubiera llamado a la patrulla diciendo que somos ladrones, drogadictos o secuestradores. – risas

-Pero qué dices? No ves que son como dos gotas de agua?- dijo el "cachorro" – Oh, sin ofenderte amiguito-

-Pues es natural, somos hermanos- rió apenado- pero de verdad que una vez que lo tratas es más agradable que yo

-Jajaja no lo creo, no después de que vea que asaltamos su lujoso bar- exclamó Bakura alzando su vaso de plástico desechable

-Por favor contrólate- dijo Ryou en voz baja sonriendo y apenándose por su contraparte

-No, no te preocupes, para eso los puse ahí, ¿no crees?- evidenció Mokuba

-Oye y hablando de tu hermano, ¿qué no era el festejado?- señaló Marik

-Ah, pues si…

-¿Y dónde está?

-Pues dijo que llegaría tarde del trabajo pero eeee puede hacerlo en cualquier momento- respondió en tono relajado

La velada transcurrió amenamente, todos hablando de cómo iba el asunto con el trabajo, la escuela, familia y demás trivialidades, Ryou, entusiasmado, comentó que le habían ofrecido una beca para estudiar medicina forense y posiblemente se marcharía del país de ser aceptado, Tristán habló de cómo le iba como profesor de educación física e instructor en centros deportivos, Marik se quejó de la monotonía que significaba el cuidar el cadáver de un faraón engreído, ante lo cual todos rieron e hicieron chistes sobre Yami, además de mencionar el hecho de que estaba de vacaciones a escondidas de su hermana Ishizu.

Bakura se limitó a quejarse del mundo actual, de la tecnología, de lo infantil que se había convertido todo, la censura, malas películas y libros…

Duke, que asistía a la misma escuela de Joey, alegremente anunció que estaba pasando por una nueva época de inspiración y tenía muchos juegos en mente, al contrario de Joey, que llevaba varios días sin pintar o esculpir algo que a él realmente le agradara y que por su parte, Pegasus se deleitaba con cada diseño que le mostraba semana tras semana.

Yugi habló trivialmente de la escuela, lo que era estar en un grupo de treinta varones y en el que las únicas diez mujeres lo acosaban a todo momento.

Finalmente Yami anunció que, si todo salía de acuerdo a su plan, comenzaría a trabajar en un buen puesto dentro de una corporación de renombre internacional de la cual no quiso dar detalles y prefirió mantenerla en secreto.

Cercana la media noche el grupo alcanzó a escuchar el fino motor de una limosina acercándose a la puerta.

Seto Kaiba se encontraba revisando unos papeles dentro de la limosina cuando una luz fluorescente golpeó sus ojos azules, alzó la mirada para ver el origen de la misma, primero horrorizado y después indignado de percatarse que estaba ya dentro de la residencia y se escuchaba un bullicio proveniente de ella.

Sin previo aviso abrió la puerta del vehículo, se acomodó la gabardina púrpura y apresuró el paso para ver el motivo de tanto barullo, al encontrarse con las puertas cerradas y darse cuenta de que en su ansiedad había olvidado esperar al conductor y al mayordomo abrirle las puertas de la limosina y mansión respectivamente, sintió que la frente le estallaba de coraje por tener que tocar el timbre de su propia casa, esperó un par de minutos, impacientándose, miró el reloj, pasada la medianoche, eso explicaba porqué nadie había ido a abrirle la puerta…también había olvidado la llamada de Mokuba recordándole la cena de cumpleaños, pensó que ese era el motivo por el cual las puertas se encontraban cerradas y ya comenzaba a lamentarse, sentirse culpable y a pensar en lo que le diría a su hermano menor esta vez cuando una de las altas puertas se abrió.

Sus ojos se encontraron con unos escarlata y penetrantes, unos que recordaba como el reflejo expresivo del placer que él, Seto, le hacía sentir a su dueño.

"Qué demonios significa esto??"- pensó intentando salir del estado de shock en el que se encontraba y de dejar de ser presa de esa odiosa mezcla de sentimientos que experimentaba.

Continuará…

**Notas**

Este también quedó como capítulo introductorio, aaaay que fastidio que tengo tantas ideas para futuros caps y para estos me blokeo a cada rato, qué más?

A si, yami y yugi tienen cuerpos separados como pueden ver, al igual que ryou y bakura, hagamos de cuenta que todo lo malo que hizo bakura en el pasado pues no se…. Se le olvidó a yami o aprendieron a vivir en paz por el bien de sus hikaris, ay siiiii jajaja, todo para efectos de este fic tan telenovelezco, que más….mmm seto cumple 23 mientras que todos los demás andan en los 22, menos yami y bakura claro que tienen como 3020 años.

Siississisisi

¿Qué hará seto al ver que su ex está en su casa nuevamente, terminará echando a todos?

Y que harán principalmente yugi y joey por defender a yami pero también a su amigo kaiba….?? Prox cap…pronto pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 Abstracción

Los segundos pasaron y ambos continuaban en el marco de la gran entrada, la vívida tensión entre ambos y el ambiente creado no era secreto ni causa de indiferencia para ninguno de los presentes, algunos observaban temerosos de lo que aquello podría provocar, otros invadidos por una morbosa curiosidad, cual fuera la situación, todos ellos se encontraban a la expectativa.

Pasaron algunos segundos solamente, diez quizás, ya no importaba

Kaiba desvió la mirada en cuanto pudo liberarse de la que le interrogaba y examinó rápidamente el estado en el que se encontraba el recibidor-sala de su hogar.

-¡¿Mokuba?!- dijo en voz alta y firme

El menor acudió al acto y Yami dio media vuelta regresando a su lugar en la sala, su mirada denotaba tranquilidad y su andar seguridad, ocupó el asiento en el que se encontraba anteriormente y sonrió al público expectante.

-Llegó el alma de la fiesta- comentó relajado y sonriendo, ellos respondieron con un ademán afirmativo, todos suspiraron.

-¿Que suerte no?- susurró Marik a Bakura cuidadoso de que nadie más lo escuchara, principalmente ni Yugi, Joey o Tristán.

-¡La única noche de la vida de Kaiba en la que llamará a la puerta de su propia casa y tenía que ser hoy!- comentó Bakura irónica e indiscretamente- ¡Ah! Y tenías que abrir tú faraón- agregó llevándose la palma de la mano a la frente

Aquello sobresaltó a todos los presentes, Joey y Tristán lo miraron con desaprobación y enojo, Ryou deseó poder esconderse entre los cojines de los sillones, Duke sólo miró de reojo al aludido, Marik quiso permanecer indiferente mientras que Yugi se apresuró a tomar aquella mano, que creyó, lo necesitaba.

-Jajaja que cosas ¿no? Pero ahora que lo pienso…quién más podía ser jajaja, es muy tonto si se ponen a pensarlo- respondió divertido y sin rastro de incomodidad alguna.

-Pues el de la pizza ¿o no?- respondió Bakura

-¡¿A esta hora?! Nooo, tú ya estás ebrio-dijo Yami aún divertido, los demás rieron aunque no con la confianza previa.

Yugi, preocupado, sujetó fuertemente su mano, Yami no lo rechazó sino que lo miró de reojo mostrándole una sonrisa sincera que de alguna manera reflejaba cansancio.

-Creo que esta fiesta se acabó- Yugi pronunció las palabras que la mayoría quería escuchar y nadie se atrevía.

-Si, yo tengo que levantarme temprano- dijo Tristán simulando un bostezo que varios imitaron

-Pues si los niños así lo desean- se quejó Bakura intentando levantarse de su asiento

Cerca de la entrada se escuchaban los murmullos de una discusión entre los hermanos Kaiba.

-Mokuba- llamó discretamente Duke, el menor de ellos se acercó sin dejar de mirar, alterado, al mayor.

-Perdónenme, no creí que reaccionaría tan a la defensiva…

-No te preocupes pequeño, de todos modos nosotros ya…- comenzó a explicar el joven de ojos esmeralda

-¿Qué te dijo?- interrumpió Joey bastante serio

-Pues, está cansado…eh…nunca le han gustado las fiestas…y…¡ah!- exclamó fastidiado- de verdad perdón…quería que todo saliera bien

-Si es por lo de la puerta dile que no fue intencional, de verdad como íbamos a saber que…

-Joey- interrumpió Yami utilizando lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia y fingido buen humor y eligiendo con cuidado lo que diría- Mokuba tiene razón, Kaiba debe estar exhausto y ya la pasamos muy bien ¿o no?-pregunto dirigiéndose a los demás con otra sonrisa falsa y cansada.

-En serio que si- apoyó Duke colocando su mano en el hombro de Mokuba en señal de agradecimiento- fue bueno volver a ver a todos estos patanes, además de que todos apreciamos a Kaiba y con que nos haya visto es suficiente muestra de nuestro amor por él- animó

-Y además trajimos regalos- recordó Ryou inocentemente al señalar la mesa de regalos improvisada

-Gracias por venir muchachos- dijo Mokuba- los acompañaré al estacionamiento

Kaiba ya se había retirado de la puerta, seguramente a su habitación y el menor de los hermanos los condujo hasta el lugar señalado, cabizbajo y desilusionado.

Ninguno comentó al respecto, ni al anfitrión ni entre ellos mismos.

¿Habría sido diferente?

Ya en el aparcamiento el grupo se despidió entre sí con abrazos, apretones de manos y golpes amistosos, Marik pasaría la noche en casa de Ryou así que abordó su moto mientras que Bakura y Ryou un compacto, Tristán también una moto, Duke un deportivo y Yami, que se había ofrecido a llevar a Joey y Yugi a su departamento, su auto estándar de segunda mano.

Adentro, Yami se veía cansado y fastidiado, Joey abordó el asiento trasero mientras que Yugi el del copiloto, ya se estaba acomodando el cinturón de seguridad cuando el ex faraón pareció sobresaltado, ambos pasajeros lo miraron por el rabillo del ojo.

-Olvidé algo- dijo en voz baja y lamentándose por algo

La mansión estaba vacía casi en su totalidad salvo por el personal de seguridad y algunas recamareras, Mokuba, con los ojos hinchados, estaba arreglando la cama disponiéndose a dormir, su hermano mayor aún trabajaba en su estudio privado, en medio de la oscuridad, con una taza humeante de café junto al ratón de la laptop en la que tecleaba rápida y atentamente.

Recordó aquellos ojos escarlata tan expresivos, esa noche vacíos, mirándole fijamente y en los que no había podido percibir emoción alguna...odio, rencor, satisfacción, extrañeza…nada en absoluto, como la que se encuentra en la foto de cualquier identificación, una seca y sin propósito, sólo una mirada.

-Ven a la cama, te ves cansado

Le asaltó un recuerdo en forma de suspiro casi inaudible, enseguida cerró la computadora, se llevo un par de dedos a la frente, al nacimiento de la nariz, presionándolos, cómo queriendo olvidar aquella ensoñación, respiró profundamente, tragó saliva y se levantó.

Caminó por el pasillo que daba a su habitación y al llegar a la puerta de la misma sostuvo la perilla sin girarla, inclinó un poco la cabeza sin motivo alguno y una vez transcurridos unos breves segundos la abrió para sobresaltarse con la visión de lo que había adentro…

Una persona estaba parada de espaldas en el balcón, las puertas de éste abiertas y las cortinas ondulando con el mecer de la brisa nocturna, reconocía aquel peinado tricolor y el atuendo de mezclilla azul, aquella figura brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y a través de las cortinas semi transparentes, una nueva ensoñación atrapó a Seto Kaiba y lo contempló anonadado durante…no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando, sólo que nada de eso parecía real, ni la luz, aquella figura, aquel hipnótico movimiento, ni siquiera él mismo.

Algo revivió en su interior, presa del momento y casi inconscientemente, comenzó a caminar lentamente, extendiendo con miedo una mano hacia aquella ilusión, temeroso de que al tocarla desaparecería dejándolo en la oscuridad y soledad de su fría habitación.

-Quiéreme una vez más Set…-otro recuerdo susurró en lo más recóndito de su mente, despertándolo, destruyendo la ensoñación y obligándolo a tocar aquella farsa, la figura se giro para enfrentarlo en ese instante.

-¡Kaiba!

El ojiazul se sorprendió al notar que no se trataba de una ilusión, era el mismo peinado alborotado y la misma ropa pero no los mismos ojos.

-Eee yo…discúlpame, de verdad…es que era el único baño cercano…lo …de verdad lo siento…Yami regresó porque había olvidado algo y yo…aaaa aproveche para lavarme un poco la cara…es más de media hora de camino a casa…eee…me mareo si duermo en auto…- se excusó el pequeño de ojos inocentes y alegres, sorprendido, sonrojado y evasivo.

-Porque…- comenzó a interrogar, al no encontrar las palabras sólo miro el balcón

-Aaaaaa…es que la luna se veía hermosa desde aquí, no…no hay algo así en nuestro edificio- explicó aún apenado, con la mirada en el suelo y las mejillas coloradas.

-¡Yugi!- llamó Yami desde la planta baja intentando no alzar mucho la voz puesto que podría despertar a todos.

-Ya me voy… discúlpame otra vez- se apresuró a salir de la habitación sin mirarlo a los ojos y con paso torpe

El ojiazul se sintió estúpido, se reprendió mentalmente y recobró la compostura, el carácter frío de siempre, en alguna parte de su mente juró no volver a ser tan débil.

Pero su pequeño intruso cambió de parecer, regresó corriendo hacia donde había estado momentos atrás y con los brazos extendidos en dirección hacia el ojiazul lo abrazó efusivamente juntando sus tiernas manos detrás de la espalda de éste.

Kaiba sólo pudo abrir los ojos de par en par, sorprendido como pocas veces en su vida, en algún momento llegó a confundir aquella situación con un sueño extraño, todo parecía tan irreal, ya no sabía que estaba pasando. Todos sus miembros se congelaron ante tal acto …

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo la ilusión sin romper el abrazo- siempre te he considerado nuestro amigo, sé que eres bueno- continuó Yugi confirmándole que era real.

De repente y tan efusivamente como había empezado, rompió el contacto entre ambos, se fue corriendo nuevamente dejando a Kaiba en medio de la confusión del momento.

Algún tiempo pasó y afuera se escuchó el sonido de un par de puertas cerrando, un motor encendiendo con dificultad y un auto alejándose de la mansión.

Un cosquilleo nació en el vientre del castaño, la sensación de ensueño no terminaba, durante un momento creyó que la habitación parecía mucho más grande de lo que en realidad era, ya no pensaba, ni meditaba, ni se reprendía internamente, sólo pensaba en irse a dormir, terminar aquel día de una vez, si, dos sorpresas ya habían sido suficiente para su intolerante humor.

Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana cuando Yami tuvo que detener el auto para intercambiar lugares; Yugi se había quedado dormido y necesitaba recostarlo en el asiento trasero para que no se mareara con las luces de los faros, como sucedía frecuentemente.

-¿Y tienes algo que hacer mañana…eh…en unas horas?- preguntó a Joey, que estaba medio dormido y distraído.

-Nada realmente- dijo apesadumbrado- ¿Porqué preguntas viejo?

-Je…yo si, un aburrido seminario

-Ahh no vayas, todo desvelado que caso tiene

-Eso quisiera Joey…eso quisiera

-Seee, no vayas, es el día libre de Yugi en la tienda de juegos y termina clases temprano, así podemos ir a…pues…no sé donde, pero es lo de menos jajaja

Yami se quedo pensativo unos momentos, con la mirada fija en el camino, suspiró al detenerse en un semáforo.

-La graduación esta muy cerca

-Eso te buscas por adelantar cursos, qué caso tiene ser taaaan avanzado si no puedes disfrutar de nada

-Quizás pase a su casa por la tarde, podríamos jugar algo- propuso Yami intentando contentar al rubio

-¿En serio?

-Claro- sonrió sinceramente

-Te mostraré unas nuevas cartas que no han visto la luz del sol aún…las hice yo jajaja

-Ya llegamos…?- se escuchó un murmuro en el asiento trasero

-Perdón perdón Yugi…jeje que escándalo- dijo el rubio al mismo tiempo que despeinaba el cabello de su amigo

-Si, ya llegamos

=================================================================El ex faraón arribó a su departamento cerca de las tres de la mañana, el cansancio se reflejaba en sus movimientos torpes y desinteresados, sentía los párpados pesados, le temblaban las piernas. Después de todo, el desvelarse era casi parte de su vida diaria como estudiante o practicante, ya llevaba algunos años sobreviviendo a base de una dieta de ollas de café, comida de microondas y en algún momento hasta de cigarrillos, sin embargo algo le había alterado esa noche.

Aquel encuentro con Kaiba…sabía que algo negativo pasaría, algo incómodo, que necesitaría coraje para parecer calmado, que apretaría los puños y los dientes tanto que acabaría adolorido. Lo peor llegó cuando todos creyeron que había llegado la hora del cambio de turno en la vigilancia o que alguna mucama había olvidado sus llaves…y él se ofreció a abrir las puertas, que estúpido había sido al dejarse sorprender por algo que instintivamente ya veía venir.

Se desplomó sobre una de las sillas del comedor, se quitó la chaqueta y los zapatos y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa, necesitaba desahogarse de alguna manera…

Llorar parecía inútil, que caso tenía hacerlo, no se iba a dejar vencer por el nudo que inevitablemente se había formado en su garganta. Pensó que lo mejor sería dormir y que al despertar ya sería otro día, se ducharía y tomaría el café de máquina que tanto adoraba, ¿cómo se vestiría?, repasó mentalmente lo que tenía que hacer, el seminario en la universidad, saliendo ir a la corporación a práctica... ¡diablos!...lo había olvidado, tenía que pasarse por la corporación, eso implicaba vestir de traje o formal al menos.

Amaba su profesión, desde luego, pero odiaba sentirse como de cartón con esa ropa…mmm…

-Que importa…sólo es una tonta práctica que ya me sé de memoria- dijo para sus adentros

Decidió vestir un pantalón holgado y una playera igual, seguramente seguiría cansado para cuando tendría que ponerse aquel odioso traje tan formal…

-Si, ya será otro día- dijo antes de levantarse y dirigirse hacia su cuarto cuando el timbre sonó.

Un sobresalto no se hizo esperar, descalzo y con la mayor parte de su ropa en un brazo fue a abrir la puerta, tan distraído que olvidó ver por la mirilla de quien se trataba.

-Diga...- dijo al abrir la puerta pesadamente y ya muy adormilado

En ese momento, sintió como le empujaban nuevamente al interior del departamento, escuchó la puerta cerrarse pero no le importó porque unos cálidos labios ocupaban los suyos posesivamente y un par de ojos azules y profundos le miraban con una extraña mezcla de furia, deseo y necesidad.

Continuará…

Pues creo que quedó raro…si, es que no he dormido en días…no sé porque, buuu ya casi es la una de la mañana y yo aquí, esk ya kería llegar a lo emocionante, eee! lemon! Brrrr k frio hace

Mas notas

Aaaaa…..eee….k? ah si, bueno ahora parecerán extrañas algunas actitudes….eee por parte de TODOS pero son justificadas, siii (en algunos casos será porque estaba medio dormida o como pacheca y en mi viaje no sé, a ver k tal jajajajajaja)


End file.
